wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Summon Water Elemental
Your summoned Water Elemental now also knows the Water Jet spell. Channels a jet of icy water at the target, dealing x Frost damage to the target over 4 sec. The Mage's Frostbolts that hit the target while it is being blasted with icy water will grant a charge of Fingers of Frost. |class=Mage |type=Offensive |school=Frost |cost=3.0% of base mana |cast_time=1.5 sec |cooldown=1 min |gcd=1.5 sec |level=10 |specialization=Frost |tcg=Water Elemental TCG.jpg }} Summon Water Elemental is a mage ability learned at level 10 for those with the Frost specialization. It summons a combat Water Elemental to fight for the mage until killed. The minion functions similarly to the Warlock's minions or the Hunter's pets. A pet action bar appears for the mage to command the elemental and control its spells. Water Elemental abilities The water elemental has two basic abilities, Waterbolt and Freeze. Waterbolt is the elemental's primary spell, and it will automatically use this spell when attacking an enemy. Freeze must be cast explicitly by the mage, as it requires a ground area target. * * for each target successfully hit by Freeze.|image=spell_frost_frostnova|id=33395|range=45|notes=Instant cast|energy=12.0% of base mana|cd=25 sec}} Modified by * * * * Frost specialization ability * Tips The water elemental provides a nice DPS boost in raid situations. The elemental can do a good bit of damage with its waterbolt with no mana cost and no threat for the mage. The Freeze ability has many uses in PvP and in certain PvE situations. The ranged nature of the ability makes it useful for catching a runner out of reach of . It's also good in emergencies when the mage needs to escape and Frost Nova is on cooldown. The Freeze ability can be cast and targeted at any time, which includes during a cast and while ed. It does not affect the mage's global cooldown. This can be especially useful with Blizzard in both PvP and PvE. If mages get aggro from a group under their Blizzard, the elemental's Freeze ability can be used in the middle of casting, ensuring that mages stay away from harm and the Blizzard is not interrupted. Many frost mages rely on the ability to out-dps an opponent in PvP by critting when they are frozen. Since it can often be troublesome to frost nova and charge up a due to the fact that the player will either escape the nova or it will be broken by an ally, the Elemental's Freeze ability becomes invaluable. Once you have established some distance between you and your target, charge up a Frostbolt and Freeze the target just before the frostbolt hits them, and at the same time. This will ensure that the opponent has no chance to break the freeze, and your spells will get the crit bonus from shatter causing a huge burst of damage. Countering Water Elementals in PvP Because of their high damage output and small health pool, it is often wise to kill water elementals summoned by enemy mages before they can do too much damage. Many players will disregard the elemental, simply hoping to kill the mage first or wait for the elemental to despawn. While in certain situations focusing the mage can work, in group combat especially frost mages tend to have quite high survivability, and make for difficult targets to burst down. For example, a melee class being kited by a frost mage would do well to quickly kill the mage's water elemental. Doing so not only nullifies a large portion of the mage's damage output, but also prevents the mage from re-using the water elemental's Freeze ability, which can be devastating when combined with a frostbolt and ice lance combo. A warlock can simply the elemental. Patch changes * * * * * * * * * * External links Category:Mage abilities Category:Frost spells Category:Mage talents